Exercice à deux mains
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Severus confisque une feuille à Harry Potter en cours de potion...  Crack


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 10ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème "Boulet"._

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note: **Oh purée, je pense vraiment que je ne suis pas douée pour les OS Hahaha! Merci à ceux qui prendraient quand même la peine de lire ça! :D [Pas vraiment de rapport avec le Thème mais bon...]

_

* * *

_

_Le capitaine Voldemort était le capitaine le plus craint de toutes les mers du Sud. Et du Nord. Et les autres, dont le commun des mortels est bien incapable de noter la trace sur des cartes, ces mers qui engloutissent les navires, les réduisent en charpies, les émiettent, les brisent, les…_

_Enfin bref. _

_Le capitaine Voldemort – premier du nom- était craint partout. Du plus petit port au grand royaume de Xanipholbis, tout le monde connaissait son nom et sa sinistre réputation. _

_Ses boulets de canon, disait-on, allaient tellement vite qu'au lieu de prendre une teinte rouge, avaient une couleur verte morbide. _

_(Cela pourrait s'expliquer en prenant la racine carrée du logarithme d'une fonction primitive par la vitesse du boulet en pente tangente d'une hauteur H sur un angle pi, mais cette démonstration prendrait, il est probable, un peu trop de temps.)_

_Sa réputation le précédait partout et tout le monde essayait d'éviter son sinistre navire noir qui sillonnait les mers, un air arrogant (autant qu'un navire puisse en avoir un…) imprimé sur les voiles _

_Son pavillon, une tête de mort et un serpent était peint sur le drapeau qui claquait au vent, et les gens disaient qu'une fois qu'on l'avait vu, cela voulait dire qu'on était trop proche de son bateau pour pouvoir s'enfuir et qu'une mort certaine nous attendait. _

_Des rumeurs toutes plus folles les unes que les autres circulaient sur son équipage. Certain disaient qu'ils avaient tous la marque des ténèbres (c'était comme cela qu'elle était connue…) sur le bras. D'autre disaient qu'ils portaient des masques de fer, _**d'autres disaient qu'il s'agissait de lutins ensorcelés. (Ils étaient rares, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en tenir compte. LES MINORITES ONT LE DROIT D'ETRE ENTENDUES !)**

_Voldemort était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Du moins, c'est ce que son apparence suggérait. Car son âme, son cœur_, **et quelques autres parties de son corps qu'il serait peu respectueux de nommer, étaient marquées par les années d'une vie qui avait été trop difficile. **

_En effet le capitaine Voldemort possédait un lourd secret. Il était…._**ASEXUE**

_Pendant ce temps – C'est-à-dire pendant que le navire du capitaine Voldemort sillonnait les mers d'un air arrogant- un jeune homme, vingt ans, s'entraînait dans son village._

**Il avait un cœur pur, une âme jeune, et des muscles, ma foi, extrêmement toniques. A sa vue, femmes, jeunes filles, enfants et vieillard/es se pâmaient, et il n'y avait pas une âme au village, qui ne rêvait de… enfin de… commettre un acte plus ou moins répréhensible surtout lorsqu'il concerne un ****vieillard. Enfin bref.**

**Harry Potter,**** c'était son nom, était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant. **

**Son grand père, un dénommé Albus Perceval Wulfric (etc) Dumbledore, aimait particulièrement ce jeune homme que tout prédestinait à une vie splendide remplie d'aventure, de bagarre, de boisson et de flibusterie.**

_Seulement voila. _

_Harry Potter, que tout le monde essayait d'exhorter à apprendre le métier des armes n'avait qu'une passion. _

_Ou plutôt deux. _

_Premièrement, la broderie. _

_Mais cela est une autre histoire. _

_Sa seconde passion, et celle qui nous intéresse dans cette__ histoire, était sa passion pour… _**les boulets de canons. **

**Ces objets ronds, d'une forme géométrique parfaite, qui pouvaient provoquer des dégâts énormes… Et en plus … D'une couleur noire !**

_Ah, précision utile à propos d'Harry Potter, bien qu'il ait été pourvu __ d'une âme et d'un cœur pur, il était total gothique et adorait le noir. Et ne possédait pas une intelligence très développée,_

**Alors quand Harry Potter apprit l'existence de Voldemort et de ses boulets de canon à la couleur verte**, _il décida qu'il était absolument naturel qu'il veuille rejoindre ce navire pour découvrir le secret d'une telle…. Sorcellerie._

_Il hésitait à partir du village, pensant à son grand-père, ses amis, son écuyer Ron, sa voisine Hermione…Mais découvrit par hasard un jour, que son grand-père Dumbledore était un fou manipulateur et qu'on lui avait menti depuis sa naissance !1 !1_

**Choqué attristé et profondément bouleversé, Harry prit la poudre d'escampette et quitta son village sans un regard en arrière.**

**Et, au croisement de la route du bien et de celle du mal, il prit le chemin du mal. **

_(__Ce qui d'ailleurs fut une erreur parce que putain, il marcha sur des saloperies d'orties.) _

_Arrivé au port de la ville de Xinophubusturia il s'installa dans une auberge et commença à attendre la venue de Voldemort et de son navire._

**Se disant que si sa destiné était de rencontrer l'homme au navire arrogant il le rencontrerait là. **

_Voldemort arriva sur l'île, trouva le jeune homme, et le découpa en dix-huit parties, parce qu'il avait décidé qu'un homme avec une tête aussi stupide n'avait pas sa place sur son navire._

**Mais Harry Potter était un garçon aux muscles toniques. Du coup, il se reconstitua et tua le gérant de l'hôtel qui s'appelait ****Drago Malfoy****. Un homme avec plus de gel sur la tête que de cheveux.**

_Mais le gérant de l'hôtel était en fait un sorcier super puissant et il tua Harry Potter en le donnant à manger à une licorne maléfique._

**Ce que le gérant ignorait c'est qu'Harry Potter était un ami des licornes maléfiques et que du coup la licorne se retourna contre Drago Malfoy et le réduisit en miette.**

**Fin**

_MAIS C'ETAIT PAS LA FIN ! PARCE QUE LE GERANT ETAIT INVINCIBLE_

**Malfoy, je pense que Rogue a remarqué qu'on faisait quelque chose de louche**

_LE GERANT ETAIT INVINCIBLE ET IL TUA HARRY POTTER_

**OK, LE GERANT TUA LE GARCON AU MUSCLES TONIQUES. T'es content ?**

_Oui. Pf. Comme si un Malfoy pouvait se faire tuer par un abruti de Potter_

**MAIS HARRY POTTER AVAIT FAIT UN PACTE AVEC LA MORT ET IL ENTRAINA LE GERANT AVEC LUI DANS LE TREPAS.**

_HEY ! T'as PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !_

**AH OUAIS ?**

_OUAIS !_

**MALFOY, JE CROIS QUE ROGUE A VRAIMENT REMARQUE**

_MAIS NON_

**SI,**** !**

_POURQUOI ON ECRIT EN MAJUSCULES ?_

**AH IL ARRIVE !¨**

**

* * *

**

Severus Rogue inspira un bon coup.

Regarda une dernière fois le parchemin qu'il avait confisqué à Harry Potter dans l'après-midi, essaya de comprendre quelque chose, et finit par abandonner.

Alors, il alla se coucher.


End file.
